


Daddy's Baby Girl

by orphan_account



Series: Baby Girl [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Infantilism, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves being a baby girl to his daddy. </p>
<p>(second part of a series, you can read the stories in any order)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really good, I just wanted to update the series a little! Sorry, I don't have any prompts to write about so you should give me good things so I can actually write good quality works.

Louis knew what came his way when he agreed to baby Harry. He knew the outcomes, knew he needed to be responsible and respectful. He made sure to take the proper role.

Not everyone accepted him, Niall and Zayn accepted Harry's choices immediately. Liam hesitated a bit, not completely agreeing to the idea which caused lots of commotion between the group of friends. After tears and quiet nights he apologized, worrying that he lost his band mates trust.

Management on the other hand didn't know about anything, they weren't in the picture. Hopefully they wouldn't do anything to ban them to date again.

Harry would fall into his little girl headspace a few times in front of the boys, they learned how to deal with it. Zayn loved being able to be called Papa Zayn, Niall loved taking care and playing with the little princess.

Even if the boys had their time alone with Harry he stayed with his daddy the most. The little baby loved his daddy and felt safe near him. Their special daddy-daughter bond helped their relationship grow stronger with trust and happiness. They felt safe together.

Nothing made the young boy feel safer than nappies. Harry felt loved when his daddy would change his diaper, when his daddy would wipe his crotch clean. He would forget to use big girl words and would usually just squirm around and cry if his daddy didn't notice after ten minutes, when in headspace.

Daddy would make his little girl wear a diaper under Harry's skirt when they went around in public. Harry felt happy when he got to let himself go in his nappy no matter where they were, in the middle of their concert or even in at his parent's home.

He only dirtied his diaper if he was alone with his daddy, he would only poo if he felt safe. There were times when his daddy had to hold his hand while he sat on the toilet and guided Harry how to take a number two, he forgot how to after their three month break and thankfully they had a one room bathroom with a lock at their favourite fancy restaurant, Les Larmes.

Daddy Louis would love helping his baby girl, he wanted to have a big part in Harry's life and he really did take a good opportunity. His kinks matched up with Harry's and they took it to their advantage. 

Sometimes Harry would dance around in his lace panties and thigh high stockings. Louis would ask his baby to take off the nappy he wore to pee all over the older man, the rare occasion, he would ask Harry to poo over him but that happened when they were both drunk.

They loved each other too much to even care, they made each other happy and kept each other safe.


End file.
